Botanical classification: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98POULcs011xe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant of the floribunda class which originated from a controlled crossing between a female seed parent, an unnamed seedling, and a male pollen parent plant named xe2x80x98POULskovxe2x80x99, described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,062 issued on Feb. 28, 1995. The two parents were crossed during the summer of 1992 and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULcs011xe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its seed parent, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The seed parent has fewer than 20 petals. xe2x80x98POULcs011xe2x80x99 has a petal count of 20 to 40.
2. The see parent ha a Red-Purple bud color. The same of xe2x80x98POULcs011xe2x80x99 is Red Group 46A.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98POULskovxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The pollen parent has a soft pink coloration while xe2x80x98POULcs011xe2x80x99 is an apricot blend.
2. The pollen parent has a petal count of 48 to 62 whereas xe2x80x98POULcs011xe2x80x99 has 28.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety was to create a new and distinct variety for garden use with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant apricot flowers;
2. Continuous flowering;
3. Vigorous, but compact growth when propagated both as a budded rose and on its own roots;
4. Strong rose fragrance;
5. Disease resistance.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type, known to the inventors, and distinguish xe2x80x98POULcs011xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization during winter 1992 and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULcs011xe2x80x99 was selected in the spring 1993 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULcs011xe2x80x99 by traditional budding and rooted cuttings was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in July, 1993. This initial and other subsequent asexual propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULcs011xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.